They Had That Drink
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: Robin finally gets Regina to share that drink with him, only things don't go as he planned. Set during Season 3b.
1. Chapter 1

Snow was having a small get together at her and David's place one night, she had invited Rumple, Belle, Emma, Hook, Red, Granny, Archie,Tinkerbell, Regina and even Robin Hood and a few others. She thought this was a good time to get some of the town together to try to figure out why they had no memory of the last year and they were to discuss the issue of the wicked witch as well.

The group were getting along pretty well, Grumpy would make a remark here and there causing an argument to break out. Granny was trying her best to keep him from making a total arse of himself. Everyone discussed everything they remembered from the time they arrived back in Storybrooke, Regina had gone earlier, telling what she knew, and was standing by the window with Tinkerbell.

"You need to tell him, don't let this opportunity go by Regina," Tink said.

"We don't have time for this moth," Regina said.

"Regina, you lost your chance at happiness before. Don't let this pass you by again, he's your soul mate, the one you were destined to be with," Tink said.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Regina said as she saw Robin coming over their way, he cleared his throat before he started talking.

"So now do care for that drink?" Robin said as he had brought her a drink, he handed one to Tink as well.

"Thank you," Regina said as she took the drink from him.

"Robin, Regina and I were just discussing the possibilities of soul mates. Do you have an opinion on it?" Tink said receiving a elbow in her side from Regina for doing so.

"Well, if you are asking if there is someone out there we are all destined to be with, then I do believe in them," Robin said.

"That's a very good answer, now if you will excuse me I need to talk with Red about something," Tink said as she left the duo there.

"So, do you have a soul mate out there milady?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure I believe in that," Regina said.

"Well, like you said last night, sometimes we never appreciate the things that are right here in front of us,"Robin said as they looked at each other, Robin smiled back at her.

"Just so you know milady, your heart is in a very safe place," Robin said.

"Thank you for helping me out with that," Regina said.

"Its the very least I can do. So I was wondering if I could walk you home after this is all over," Robin said.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Regina said.

"Of that I have no doubt, but maybe I'm scared of the dark. You could at least escort me that far," Robin said with a smile.

"You're scared of the dark, but live in the woods?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows at that statement with a smile on her face as well.

"Well, maybe I'm just trying to impress a certain someone," Robin said, they just looked at each other with that being said. Robin leaving no doubt who he was trying to impress.

"Regina, if I may have a word." Rumple said.

"Gold, not now," Regina said.

"Yes now," Rumple said.

"Dark one I think you heard the lady," Robin said as he had turned to stand in between Regina and Rumple.

"You can thank my Belle for your life, otherwise you would still be in my dungeon. Now if you don't mind, leave," Rumple said as Robin was about to say something, he felt a hand on his arm, looking down he saw it was Regina's.

"It's okay, I'll speak to him. Why don't you refill my drink?" Regina asked as Robin nodded and left them alone.

"An archer dearie, I'm shocked," Rumple said.

"At least it wasn't the help," Regina said looking over at Belle.

"I haven't forgotten that, just so you know," Rumple said as he thought of how Regina had kept Belle locked up.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"I just wanted to warn you again about Zelena, she's not going to be easy to stop," Rumple said.

"I will find a way to stop her, without your so called help," Regina said as she started to move away.

"Don't let your arrogance get in your way of this," Rumple said as he pulled her back to him.

"Get your hands off her!" Robin said as Robin pushed Rumple away from Regina.

"I knew I should have handled you way back when, but I let one weak moment stop me," Rumple said as he walked off.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he turned to look at Regina.

"He's harmless, don't worry about me," Regina said.

"Too late, I already do," Robin said as they went over to the couch to sit, sorta away from the rest of the group. They sat for awhile before Robin got up to refill their drinks once more, he had refilled them and was heading back when he ran into David. David wanted to show him a new crossbow he wanted to give to Robin and his men to use, they went into another room, while they were gone Rumple came up to where their drinks were and poured a little vial into Regina's.

"Let's see how you handle Robin now, your majesty," Rumple said as he smiled and left the drinks, a few seconds later Robin came back and got their drinks and went and sat back with Regina, handing her drink back to her.

"So what did you and David have to discuss?" Regina asked as she had seen David and Robin talking.

"He gave me some more weapons to defend our camp as need be," Robin said.

"You could always come into town. It might be easier for you and your men," Regina said.

"Our place is in the woods, so what should we drink to," Robin said.

"How about, to finally having our drink?" Regina asked as they clinked drinks and both took a drink.

"So now that we have that out of the way," Robin said as Regina just raised an eyebrow.

"I want to get to know you milady, if you would permit me to do so," Robin said.

"What do you want to know?" Regina asked being coy on purpose, pausing to take another drink.

"Well for starters, are the men here blind or?" Robin asked.

"Well, when you have done as many bad things as I have, it's not that easy on the dating circuit," Regina said.

"But that's not you anymore," Robin said.

"No, but that doesn't change anything," Regina said as suddenly she felt awfully hot, until a few moments ago she had been quite comfortable but not now.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked noticing she seemed uncomfortable now.

"Yeah, it's just hot in here," Regina said.

"Would you like to go out on the fire escape?" Robin asked.

"No. It looks like the meeting is about over so, I think I'm going to head home," Regina said as she stood up to leave.

"Let me escort you back home," Robin said as they both said their goodbyes, getting a few looks from the others as they headed towards the door. Tink just winked as they walked by her, and left the apartment building.

"Feel better?" Robin asked as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Yes, much better," Regina said even though she was still feeling hot, as they continued to walk and talk. When they were a few blocks from Regina's house, all of a sudden she felt an ache in her loins, as if a fire started.

"Ohhh," Regina said stopping in her tracks and bending over slightly.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked putting his hand on her arm.

"I need to get home," Regina said as the ache intensified, she bit the inside of her mouth trying not to let a moan out.

"Do you need a doctor? I can take you to the hospital," Robin said.

"No! There's no need, I just _neeeed_," Regina moaned out as the ache was almost unbearable now. She started to walk to her house when she had only taken a few steps and almost went to her knees.

"Regina, something is wrong. Let me help you," Robin said as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Just take me home, _please,_" Regina said as he did as they was almost to her house when a gust of smoke appeared, it was Rumple.

"Enjoying your evening dearie?" Rumple asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Get out of here dark one," Robin said holding his precious cargo.

"Is something wrong with her majesty?" Rumple asked as Regina just moaned again.

"She's sick, now move," Robin said.

"It's not a sickness, not yet anyways," Rumple said with a giggle.

"What did you do Gold?" Regina asked.

"Lets just say I gave you a taste of your own medicine. Are you still enjoying your drink your majesty? It has some rather stimulating affects doesn't it?" Rumple asked.

"You did this," Regina said, glaring at him now.

"Enjoy your evening your majesty," Rumple said as he disappeared.

"What did he do to you? Did he put something in your drink?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't matter, just get me into my house," Regina said as he took her into her house and walked to her living room and carefully placed her on her couch.

"Thank you Robin, you may leave now," Regina said as she curled up into a ball on the couch.

"I'm not leaving you like this, tell me what is wrong with you and how I can help," Robin said as he kneeled down beside her, he put his hand on her forehead, but she didn't feel hot.

"Robin I can take care of it, you don't have to worry. I'm sure your men need you in your camp," Regina said as she wanted nothing more than to put her hand between her legs for some relief.

"You need me now, tell me what to do. What did the dark one put in your drink?" Robin asked.

"An aphrodisiac," Regina said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Working on fixing some of my older stories, that being said there may be a mistake here or there**_.

"What is an aphrodisiac?" Robin asked having no idea what she was talking about.

"Nothing, you need to go. I'll be fine soon," Regina said, trying to get Robin to leave so she could relieve the ache between her thighs. It was taking all she had, to not put her hand under her skirt right now. If he didn't leave soon, in a few minutes she wouldn't care if he was here or not.

"Regina, something is wrong with you. Tell me what it is, so I can help you," Robin said as he watched her bit her bottom lip and let out a soft moan.

"It's something that increases your sex drive tenfold!" Regina yelled out. She couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. Robin lifted his eyebrows at her explanation.

"But, why would he do that to you?" Robin asked, trying to concentrate on the why instead of the reason she was uncomfortable. If he thought about much longer, his jeans would feel like two sizes too small. Already he was turned on by her, just being in her presence was enough. And seeing her bit her lip like that, and hearing that moan was a huge turn on.

"To irritate me I guess. Look you can leave now I can handle this myself," Regina said as she couldn't stop another moan that came out as the ache was intensifying as she spoke.

"Regina, I can help you. If you would let me," Robin said. He felt this connection with her, one he could not let go of. There was something about her, this pull he had towards this woman.

"Robin that's not necessary. I have two hands and a vibe," Regina said not believing she was having this conversation with him.

"Well, I'm not sure what this vibe thing is you are talking about, but I think my hands would work just as well if not better, among other things," Robin said as he laid a hand on one of her knee, letting his hand move up slowly. He stopped at her skirt, looking at her as if seeking permission, she nodded her head and he then moved his hand up further. He brought his other hand up as well, both slipping under her skirt and touching her lace panties, stopping when Regina let out a gasp as he neared her spot. She brought her hips up so he could remove them, he pulled them down slowly until they were at her feet, she lifted them and kicked them away. Next he pushed her skirt up to her waist, he then removed her high heel shoes, and placed her feet on the couch's edge and moved her thighs far apart. He looked at her from the waist down, she was stunning.

"Robin, please,"Regina said as her desire about to consume her, and he hadn't even really done anything. He smiled as he dipped his head and kissed the inside of her knee, leaving a trail of kisses to the inside of her thigh. He then moved his head to the other leg, giving it the same treatment. When his head moved close to her core, she made a grab for it with her hands but he moved, letting his tongue leave a wet path and he moved to her center finally and kissed her fully, her hips shot up on the couch as her hands went into his hair and held his head so he could not move, not that he had any plans to.

"Relax Regina, I will give you the relief you need," Robin said as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue, he let his tongue enter her and started to fuck her with his tongue. Her thighs closed around his head as she savored this, the days she had spent around him, the attraction was instantly there. He then removed his tongue and brought his tongue to her clit, licking it, flicking it, Regina moaned louder as he did so. Robin knew she needed some relief, a part of him wanted to savor this, and really enjoy her, but he knew she was in agony and he was pleased that she was letting him do this for her. He brought two fingers to her folds and used her juices to wet them as he moved them up and down her folds, then he entered her with them, as his tongue continued to flick her clit back and forth.

Regina could feel herself getting close and she clenched her thighs, right then Robin used his shoulders to spread her thighs wider as her orgasm started, her hips buckled upward as he heard her start to yell as she came. He increased the tempo of his fingers as the waves just kept coming as she rode out the intense orgasm. Robin felt her clinch around his fingers, he let himself imagine how this would feel if he was buried fully inside her at this moment. He hoped one day that he would know that feeling as he continued to lick her as her orgasm ended. When he knew she was thoroughly relaxed he gave her one last kiss to her folds then leaned back on his knees as he looked at her, her mouth was slightly opened, her eyes closed. The only sign she was alive was that her chest moved up and down as she breathed deeply.

"Well, your majesty if you ever need my services like this again, please don't hesitate to let me know," Robin said as Regina opened her eyes and brought her skirt back down and sat up, trying to straighten herself up.

"This is not something I saw coming, if not for Rumple this would not have happened," Regina said already thinking of ways to repay that imp for pulling this stunt on her.

"Are you sure about that milady?" Robin asked with a smile on his face.

"And what are you implying?" Regina said trying to play it cool.

"Just that who is to say whether we would have eventually gotten this far?" Robin asked.

"Are you saying you think this was what I wanted all along?" Regina asked.

"Did you? Because after the way you looked at me as I slowly approached you at the Witch's House, it sure did appear you were expecting a little more than me asking you if that whiskey was magical," Robin said remembering that day clearly.

"You should have seen the way you were looking at me, and the way you leaned right into me, you could have just asked from across the room what that was. You actually leaned almost on me as you grabbed that bottle," Regina said.

"Well, what can I say? The way you looked at me, you knew what you were doing, telling me that it could be used as a love potion of sorts. I think you enjoyed my attentions that day, but not as much as you seemed to enjoy them tonight," Robin said with another weak knee smile.

"I thank you for your assistance, but I think you have a son to get back to don't you?" Regina said.

"My assistance? I don't think what I did for you would be considered to be just assistance," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"What would you call it then?" Regina asked as Robin moved in closer to her, putting one hand on both sides of her hips on the couch.

"I would call it my pleasure to do so, and another is I hope to do more one day in the future. This was just a taste of what could be between us," Robin said right close to her ear, there it was that smell of forest again.

"You need to be getting home to your son," Regina said as she got off the couch. Robin came up to still be standing right in front of her.

"Trying to get rid of me already," Robin said with a smirk on his face as Regina just turned her head.

"Don't worry milady, I don't run from something that I want," Robin said as he started towards her front door. She followed him to the door, stopping when he opened it and turned to her. "Milady, I hope you enjoyed this night as much as I did and have sweet dreams," Robin said.

"Good night," Regina said as he smiled once more before exiting her house, she shut the door quickly and leaned up against it shaking her head.

"Gold, I don't know whether to hug you or send a fireball at you," Regina said to an empty house, she headed upstairs to clean up and get into bed. She was completely spent, but completely satisfied. That night as she drifted off to sleep, even after her bath, she could still smell the scent of forest on her and she smiled.

Robin walked back into his tent, he checked on Regina's heart once more, and Roland before retiring for the night. Once he got in his bed, his thoughts were consumed on what had happened tonight with Regina. She was so passionate, and responsive to him. He knew if things progressed like that had been, they would be making love before too long. He had, had his head between her thighs this night, and had not kissed her lips yet. And those lips were such a turn on for him, they were full, and usually painted bright red. Blood red. He looked forward to finding out what they tasted like before too long.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Regina was walking towards Granny's to grab her a cup of coffee, she walked in and went to the counter and ordered and as she sat there she felt a presence coming near her, and as she turned her head there he was.

"Good morning. Milady can I get you a drink?" Robin asked as he sat down beside her.

"I've had enough drinks, thank you all the same." Regina said knowing full well what he meant.

"Oh one can never know when they may need another drink,and I would love to have another drink with you sometime." Robin said laying it on thick.

"Where are the rest of your merry men at?" Regina asked trying to change the subject.

"They are out scouring the woods right now." Robin said.

"Hope they are well protected, if not they won't stand a chance against Zelena." Regina said.

"I'm touched with your concern for my men, dare I ask if you have any concern for me as well?" Robin asked.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself quite well." Regina said.

"I'm truly touched, but I think I handled you even better last night. Don't you think?" Robin asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Regina asked as she looked around the diner that was just starting to fill up for the morning rush.

"Milady, you didn't mind your voice last night, now did you?" Robin asked with a huge smirk on his handsome face.

"That was quite different, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter." Regina said as Robin leaned closer to her.

"Different, but so much more enjoyable, wouldn't you say?" Robin asked as a slight blush affected her cheeks, the door chimed again and in walked Gold.

"Good morning dearie, did you enjoy your evening?" Rumple asked as he came up to them.

"If you even try to harm her-" Robin started to say but was cut off.

"You'll what? Knock an apple off my head?" Rumple asked.

"Gold we need to talk, privately." Regina said as she got off her seat and headed to the back of the diner, Rumple followed her.

"So I take it last night was a disappointment for you, judging from your mood." Rumple said.

"Why did you do something like that?" Regina asked.

"I told you I would get even with you one day dearie." Rumple said.

"How did that get even with me? You actually did me a favor instead," Regina said smiling slightly.

"That good?" Rumple asked. "Well see one thing you don't realize is that in order for that potion to work, the one who drunk it has to already have a desire for one certain person, that would be your archer." Rumpel said.

"What are you implying?" Regina asked.

"I thought it would be quite clear dearie, you have a desire for your archer. And I think he is quite taken with you as well," Rumple said.

"So how did this punish me?" Regina asked.

"Because its going to be a inner battle for you, about if your evil side will come out and play to play or will she remain hidden. Its going to be something I'm going to enjoy watching," Rumple said.

"That's twisted even for you," Regina said.

"Word of warning your majesty, don't let your desire for him over-ride yourself." Rumple said as he left Regina in the stood there, almost wishing she was still completely evil and just roast him. Instead she leaned up against the wall, closing her eyes trying to calm back down.

"So milady, has a certain desire for me." Robin said as she opened her eyes to find him standing there with a sly grin on his face.

"How much did you hear?" Regina asked.

"Enough to know that you desired me before the dark one put that into your drink." Robin said as he walked up to her, putting his hands on each side of her on the wall.

"Great, that's just great." Regina said shaking her head.

"It is great news milady, to know that such a desirable, beautiful, bold woman has a strong desire for me." Robin said as he walked to stand right in front of her, he looked at her eyes, seeing a ton of emotions going on behind them.

"And I will let you in on a secret, just so you know there is a certain someone who desires you right back." Robin said as he took her right hand and placed it on his chest.

"Someone who thinks about you, dreams about you, is starting to care about you." Robin said as he leaned in and kissed her on her lips, she responded slowly, this man had brought her much pleasure the night before, yet here she was slowly kissing him. He pulled her close to him, pulling her right into his arms, his arms encircled her tiny form, she fit so right in his arms, he wanted to keep her there.

"You know Granny does have rooms here right kids?" Hook asked as the couple broke apart, but Robin never let go of her hand.

"Good Morning Killian." Regina said.

"From the looks of it, it has been a good morning for you your majesty." Hook said with a wink.

"Don't you have a ship to steal or something?" Robin asked, trying to get Hook to leave so he could spend more time with Regina alone.

"Oh that's rich coming from a thief," Hook said.

"Killian is there something that you wanted?" Regina asked.

"If I might have a word with you, privately." Hook said.

"This better be important," Regina said as she started to walk away from Robin, but Robin still had her hand in his.

"Regina, we still need to talk," Robin said.

"Later,I'll come to your camp later this afternoon," Regina said as she started to walk again. She turned around as Robin still had her hand, she raised and eyebrow at him. Robin just smiled and walked to her, and kissed her on the lips, a quick peck, then he regretfully let go of hand.

"You better not be up to no good pirate," Robin said to Hook once they were alone.

"Or what mate?" Hook asked as Robin walked to stand in front of Hook

"Or you will answer to me," Robin said as turned and walked out the back door of Granny's.

Thanks for the reviews, messages, follows, favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what did you want Killian?" Regina asked once they were by themselves.

"I just happened to hear a bit of juicy gossip about you love," Hook said with a sly wink.

"Seriously what are you twelve? Didn't realize you believe teen aged girls who like to gossip," Regina said not knowing what he had heard.

"Well this little gem, I happened to hear about last night." Hook said.

"Killian, just spare me and tell me what you think you heard." Regina said fearing it was about what had happened between her and Robin.

"Well this involes your archer boy, I hear he has an important tattoo," Hook said smiling.

"What of it? Men have them a lot these days," Regina said trying to not give anything away.

"Well from what I heard, it means something very important to you love," Hook said.

"Your point,"Regina said.

"So he's really your soulmate? You can't make this stuff up, who would have thought the Evil Queen and Robin Hood were soulmates." Hook said.

"This coming from a pirate who is in with the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White?You really want to compare my situation to yours?" Regina asked.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Hook asked.

"Whether he does or doesn't, for the last time it doesn't concern you. So why don't you go take a long walk on your short plank?" Regina asked.

"Ah love, I promise you my plank would be more than adequate to satisfy you," Hook said as he walked up to stand in front of her.

"Well lucky for me, Robin's bow is more than satisfying. Maybe if you knew how to handle your plank, a certain blonde wouldn't walk around like she had a pinecomb up her butt all the time." Regina said as she turned and left the walkway and exited out the back headed for the woods, wanting to see Robin. After awhile she found him sitting on a down log in the woods, she could tell he was aggravated. He had not wanted to leave her there with Killian, but she could handle herself.

"So we still have to stop meeting like this," Regina said trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as she sat down beside him.

"I'm fine. Killian just wanted to run his mouth as usual," Regina said.

"About what in particular?" Robin asked.

"Nothing that means anything, just Killian being Killian." Regina said.

"So are you ready to talk to me now?" Robin asked.

"Go ahead," Regina said.

"So how long have you felt these desires for me? And don't lie to me please," Robin asked knowing it would cause her to react.

"For awhile, I'm a grown woman with grown desires, "Regina said she was going to let go and just go for it. Why shouldn't she enjoy herself?

"Well, I'm extremely glad your desires are for me." Robin said.

"And why did you really want to help me that night?" Regina asked.

"Because as much as you desire me, I feel the same way towards you." Robin said as he leaned in and kissed her lips, letting his hands linger on her face, to her waist. He pulled her to him even more, she stood up slightly and sat down on his lap with her legs straddling him. Next she started to move slightly on his lap, feeling and hearing him respond instantly.

"Milady, this might get you in trouble if you don't stop soon," Robin said as he kissed her neck.

"What if I don't care about getting in trouble?" Regina asked.

"Well as much as I would love to continue this, I don't want anyone to see you like this. That is except for me." Robin said.

"Possessive are we?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"Call it what you want, but I have felt this connection since the first day we met." Robin said.

"The day you shot an arrow at me," Regina said.

"As bad as that may sound, yes and I am so glad you caught my arrow," Robin said.

"I can take your arrow any day of the week," Regina said with a hungry look in her face.

"One day very soon I'm going to hold you to that," Robin said.

"I hope so thief," Regina said.

"You always insist on calling me that your majesty," Robin said smiling at her.

"I prefer Regina," Regina said smiling back at him.

"I prefer Milady," Robin said as his lips captured hers. She wrapped her arms around him, he held her hips still, not wanting to stop but knowing they could not keep doing what they were doing, here in the woods where anyone could see. Robin didn't want her to be seen in any less but him.

"Come to the campsite with me and have a bite to eat," Robin said wanting to introduce her to his fellow merry men.

"Not sure that is a good idea. I'm sure they won't be thrilled to see me," Regina said.

"They will once they get to know you like I do. Come on, I will protect you against them." Robin said jokingly. He knew she could handle herself against anyone. They stood and Regina caught sight of a certain bulge that Robin had, she looked at him and smiled.

"Good to know I affect you like this," Regina said as she boldly patted him in that area.

"Just you milady, just you." Robin said as they started walking towards his campsite. As Regina feared, a few of his men were hesititate at first, but Robin convinced them to give her a chance. They were especially ok with Regina, once Roland sat down by Regina and started talking to her, if Roland and Robin thought Regina was ok then that was ok with them. They sat and had a meal, conversing with each other as if none of the past had happened. Regina stood up and thanked them for having her here with them and she started to walk away, she needed to get back to her house and be ready to depend the town if need be.

"Let me walk you back home," Robin said as he took her hand and they started to walk.

"I can be home in seconds, stay here with your men. I would feel better knowing you were safe." Regina said.

"Worried for my safety, this is progress." Robin said as he grabbed her and kissed her lips deeply, wanting to get his fill in until he saw her the next time.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Robin said as she smiled and waved as she used her magic and disappeared. She appeared then in her bedroom, she changed and got ready for bed. Her thoughts back to a certain man, a thief who was in the process of stealing her heart.


End file.
